The Fairiomachy: Chapter 7
Josh's P.O.V I was more than glad to have another camper in here. But we have a problem. There will be no cabins that will fit her. But she told me that it is alright because she will made the bed from the earth itself. We walked back towards the camp, and as soon as we got to the campfire, I saw a green symbol appearing on her head. It looks like mountain, green ones. But I know whose symbol that is: Gaea. Fortunately, Chiron was here, so we knelt. "Hail, Hippolyta Kanakaredes. Daughter of Gaea, the goddess of the earth." Now that explains why she is into nature so much. I decided to stay with her for the night. I figure that she would need some company because it is her first day in the camp. Meanwhile, I heard the sound of hammer and buzz saw as the new cabin is being made. I decided to spend the night with Hippolyta. She seemed to be in a need for friends. I approached her. "Feeling lonely?" I asked. "Yeah." She told me. "I really am feeling lonely because my friends don't want to go near me because I'm too tall." "Hey, no worries, Hippolyta. I started the same too. I was neglected before because I was too short. But look at me now. People look at me as a leader, a righteous leader." I could swear that made Hippolyta better. "Oh, but it's a different case. I am too tall, and they either scared of me or they make fun of me." "Hey, in that case, you can try to hang out with your friends, and watch out for ceilings too, because you don't want to accidently broke a ceiling." I told her. She laughed. "Hey, do you want to sleep?" "Sure, I'm going to sleep with you tonight." "Really?" She asked. "Really really." I said. Then, she made a bed from the earth. It formed into a 3.5 meters length and 1.5 meters wide bed. It's really supersize. Then, She stepped into the bed, and made the vines shoot up from the earth and used the vines to carry me up. I slept above her chest, and she hugged me like a pillow. "Sleep tight..." I told her. Opal's Base: Top Secret Opal had begun recruiting the demons. They are the most human hating species on earth, and they are literally the most powerful from the eight families. So, once Opal had recruited the demons, she lined them up, and told Leon Abbot to command them. But it's missing something. The imp N*1 had joined the good side. He claims that he had never had the intention of harming a human being. He is the youngest demon warlock. Demon warlocks are by far the most psychic and possesses the most magic over all other warlocks, and it turns out that N*1 is the strongest warlock of them all. "Demons!!!" Opal shouted from the loudspeaker. "Let us settle down!" All the demons stopped talking, and they turned their attention to the pixie. "So, as you all know, we will be launching a full scale invasion on Camp Half-blood. It is not the mud men yet we are targeting. It is the obnoxious demigods. They are powerful, and they had to be eliminated first before we can eliminate the obnoxious humans. Leon Abbot here will continue on..." So, Opal allowed Leon Abbot to take over. Opal handed Leon the microphone and began his speech. "Listen up, Demons, warriors! Our moment has come! We have waited for too long for our revenge on the humans and now our time has come! We will not sit here and do nothing to waste our chance! We will take action, and we will do it now! Up there, there is a new world! Up there, there are resources abandoned thousands of years ago! Up there, it is our destiny! So, do this right, and I will never betray you!" The demons pounded their weapons. "So, what do you say, my fellow brethren?" Abbot asked the demons. "War, War, War!!!" The demons chanted. "Alright! This is your chance to prove yourselves!" Abbot continued. "For you demons, this is your chance to unleash the most powerful form of your powers!!!" Camp Half-blood, New York City Josh's P.O.V I woke up from my dream, and I was suspended in a vine harness. Hippolyta had woke before me, and she was standing in front of me. She laughed, and she snapped her fingers, and the vines dropped me. I landed face first on the ground. "Uhh... Next time, please don't do it with the harness thingy." "Umm... sorry. I thought you liked it." I shrugged. "Well, I do not. By the way, are you having dreams, Hippolyta?" "I sure did. It's about a fairy wanting to declare war on the humans." I paled. "Hippolyta, we need to do something about this." She grabbed my shoulder. "And why is that?" "Because dreams as a half-blood is clairvoyant. They are visions of what is happening right now." Hippolyta's eyes widened. "You mean, the war that is about to be declared on us?" I nodded. "And the girl who is holding the sky?" I nodded, then a thought struck me. Annabeth is still holding the sky. I need to help her. We ran towards where Annabeth is, and I saw Annabeth is still holding the sky. Percy is feeding her soup so she would not run out of strength. Annabeth is still kneeling under the crushing weight of the sky, and then all of us stood around Annabeth. I don't know why they are standing around and doing nothing. If they are standing around, they should have at least the decency to help her. I told them to go away from her, and they did. I looked at the frail form of Annabeth Chase. She is sweating very much now, Hippolyta closed her eyes as if she is sensing what Gaea is saying to Ouranus. It looks like they really cared about each other. Then, Hippolyta poked me. "It appears that Ouranus wants to meet his wife once more, and he misses her greatly. This is why he wants to talk to his wife, but he needs a suitable demigod with a strong connection. Luna may have a strong connection, but it turns out that Annabeth's connection is much more powerful than Luna's, so Ouranus drops the burden to Annabeth's shoulder and encases it with an invisible wall." We can worry about that later. Right now, we have to worry about the upcoming Fairiomachy, the war between the demigods and the fairies. So, we left Annabeth to her burden for now, since no one can help her now. I really wanted a break from the war, this is just far too much. I went to the forest, Hyppolyta followed me. I wept silently, turning my face away from her. I let out a drop of tear into the earth, and that was my mistake. Hippolyta knew I was crying. "Josh? Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded, while turning my face away from her. "Yeah." "You don't seem okay. You seem.... crying." I faced her. "How do you know?" She stroked my tears. "Oh, come on. You know I was a daughter of Gaea, I can feel what is happening to it. I can feel it growing, and I can command it to my will. And just now I felt tears stained the earth just directly below you." I nodded, and turned to head further to the forest. "Mind telling me what happened?" She asked. I turned back, and walked towards her, tears streaming down my cheeks. "It's... it's complicated." I told her. "It all started when my girlfriend, Kari left me a few years ago. I felt... lonely after that." "Yeah?" Hippolyta listened. "She..." More tears came out from my eyes. "She was brainwashed by her..... her vampire friends not to remember me...." She listened... "She was a good friend, and now she's back..." I cried... "So? You have your girlfriend back now." "No, that's not it." I told her. "There's a whole lot more to explain, I cannot..... cannot do it now." "Why?" Hippolyta asked. She knelt beside me. "Because.... Because it is too....... too painful for my memory....." I burst in tears, Hippolyta hugged me and I sobbed into her shirt. "Josh, you have no reason to cry now. You're a great leader!" She whispered to me. "Hippolyta..." I sobbed, trying to keep my voice controlled as I leaned over her ears. "Being a leader faces a lot of tough choices you have to make. Sometimes you are faced with.... with depression." She lifted me, and I kept sobbing into her shirt. "Please, don't keep sobbing, Josh. You're a good man, you have to deal with it." I nodded, and wiped the tears from my eyes. Just then, I remembered how Annabeth is still holding the weight of the heavens. I decided to pay a little visit to my friend, Annabeth. I saw Annabeth is on the verge of dying now. Her whole body is drenched with sweat and she is kneeling. I can tell that she is now too tired to even cry out. I decided to call Ouranus. Ouranus needs to let Annabeth go before she dies. I know he misses his wife so much, but if he didn't let Annabeth go, she will die from from the weight. "Ouranus..." I closed my eyes and told him inside my head. "Josh McLean..." He replied. "Ouranus, I think it is time to let Annabeth go, she had already enough." "Say what?" Ouranus asked. "Annabeth here, is dying from your weight!" I repeated. "What?" He asked, and then he looked down, and he saw Annabeth dying from his weight. "Oh! I am so sorry!" Then, the sky lifted itself from Annabeth. Annabeth collapsed again, suffering from broken bones. She is dying, because her heart had been damaged. Annabeth gasped. "Ohh...." Just then, Percy came, and he gasped at the sight of Annabeth. "Annabeth!!!" Percy screamed, as he ran towards his girlfriend. Percy knelt beside her and Annabeth looked at Percy meekly. "Peeeeeerrrcyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Annabeth shivered. "Yes, dear Annabeth?" Percy asked, worried. Just then, Percy took a bag of ambrosia and started feeding it to Annabeth. Annabeth seemed a little better, but her condition only seemed a little better. Alex and Hippolyta arrived at the scene. Alex examined Annabeth, and she called Jessica. "Jess???" Alex shouted. "Yeah?" I heard Jessica shouting from the distance. "Can you bring the bottle full of Josh's tears please? Annabeth here needs help." "Alright!" I looked at Annabeth again. Her condition worsens and I figure she is about to die soon if she is left untreated. I waited for 3 minutes, and Jessica still not came. Annabeth is now on the verge of dying, her face had already become pale, but her fingers are still moving. Just then, I saw Jessica coming with the healing magical ingredients for healing. Just as Jessica is about to open it, Annabeth's hand went slack. Then, I saw Alex tensed, and I knew what that meant. Alex had detected that a soul had just gone to the underworld, and in this case, Annabeth is dead. "She's dead." Alex declared. "Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Percy lamented. "NO! My dear Annabeth... Please, don't die.." Alex grabbed his shoulder. "It's over now." She tried to comfort him. "Annabeth had passed away and you will see her in the afterlife." "But..." Percy was in tears. "But she is my girlfriend! How could Ouranus took her like that?" "It's fate who took her." I told him. "The fates are cruel, they only give a momentary happiness only to take them away again." Percy was grief-stricken by the fact that Annabeth had died that he decided to carry Annabeth's body to the campfire. There, Chiron was waiting with sadness. I got to admit that this is the first time that Chiron was in a sad mood, maybe because we had lost a camper that has been around for more than 10 years. The Athena cabin prepared a shroud for Annabeth, which is embroidered with an owl, the symbol of Athena. Ouranus came to attend the funeral, his head bowed in guilt. Athena herself came with a blaze of light. She approached Annabeth. "Rest well, my daughter." She said, kissing her. Malcolm and the Athena cabin carried Annabeth in front of the campfire, while I brought the burial shroud. I placed it on her, and found Athena staring at me. I solemnly bowed to her, and she winked. Chiron had his speech. "Our dearest friend, Annabeth Chase, had been killed by Ouranus' burden. She is a noble warrior. It is a sad story that it has to end like this. I know that Ouranus here," He pointed at Ouranus, which made him step back. "He only wanted to meet his wife, but he appears that he had overused Annabeth to be the connection." Percy almost cried when he saw Annabeth. "May I wish the best luck upon reaching Elysium." He said, while he teared up just a little. Just then, Chiron took out the torch and is about to burn the shroud, but he changed his mind. He decided not to burn the shroud. "I have decided that Annabeth will be kept in the chamber so that no one touches her. Her soul will reach Elysium, I am sure." Just then, Percy picked up Annabeth's dead body and he put the body right beside the white canvas. "Just a quick reminder." Chiron said. "I had made it so that Annabeth's body will last a few more weeks before it is eaten by the worms..." Percy sniffled, and he walked towards his cabin, carrying Annabeth's dead body in his arms. I am about to cry too, but Hippolyta hugged me and I resisted the urge to cry. But it isn't enough. Finally, I cried. Tears streamed down my cheeks as Hippolyta hugged me. "Shh..." She told me. "It's okay..." I let go of her, wiped my tears and ran to Alex. I have to make sure that I did not have any tears on my eyes, or else Alex would be angry with me. Just then, Alex appeared on the door. "Oh, hey Josh! How are you doing?" My expression dimmed. "Annabeth is dead, is she?" Alex nodded. "It must be hard for Percy to deal with it..." I murmured. "Yeah." Alex agreed. Just then, someone shouted. "Hey! It's time to play capture the flag!" I suddenly got excited. Capture the flag is nevertheless one of my most favorite games in the whole world. So I decided to get suited up for the following Capture the Flag. My friends are getting ready because the CTF is going to start in 10 minutes. I decided to wear my golden armor. I saw Hippolyta wearing armor made from earth. I could tell they are made from the volcanic rocks. They are extremely durable and not comfortable, but being a daughter of Gaea and all, she didn't have a problem with it. Hippolyta scooted over me. "Feeling lucky?" She asked me. "As always..." I said. "Well, see you in the battlefield." I told her. She smiled, and then I went to the red team. So, the teams are: Red: Hyperion, Oceanus, Phoebe, Hephaestus and Ares Blue: Gaea, Dionysus, Zeus, Hades and Athena. Then, I began to make strategies. "So, as you all know, Hippolyta is too big for us." I said. "Jessica and Clarisse, you go midfield. I will be offense. Sarah, you'll go with me. Jake, you take your cabin on the defense route." "Got it!" Jake said. Chiron blowed the conch horn, and then the game began. I got to admit that this turned out to be very easy at the first moment. When I saw an army coming towards me, I charged at them, taking down an army of the blue team. This was easier than expected. I am expecting some challenge, but at this moment, there isn't one. Just then, something appeared from the earth. I looked and I looked and it turned out to be Hippolyta. It appears that she can teleport by melting into the earth. She looked down at me. "Hmm... What should I do with this one?" I didn't answer. I blinded her with the bright flash and ran towards the flag. I ran, and I ran, and I ran, and I finally reached the flag. Just as I were about to reach the flag, gigantic hands pulled me away from it. Hippolyta did something that no sane person would do. She swallowed me whole. I curled my body into a ball so I would not get digested by the gastric juices. I opened her mouth, struggling to get out. Then I saw Clarisse and her cabin. They were about to get the flag. I punched her uvula, and she began to throw up. Wow, what a nifty trick against big people. I got thrown a few feet forward, and my body is drenched with Hippolyta's saliva. Everyone who witnessed began to laugh. I made my way to the flag, and it turns out that Jessica had got the flag. I decided to roll on the creek, and continued to do so until my body was no longer had saliva attached to it, and then I joined back to the game. Just then, Jessica crossed the creek with the flag in her hand, and then we went cheering. I stood next to Jessica, herding her above our shoulders. Though the Ares cabin started to cover their mouths to prevent laughing. I decided to take a long bath after that, since my body still stinks a lot. I relaxed on a bath for 15 minutes, and then I shampooed and used a soap to clean my body. I smell it but it still stinks, so I decided that I would take another one. This time, I'm going for 30 minutes, with soap poured on the bath. I could sense that most of the saliva from Hippolyta had been washed off. Then, I decided to submerge my entire body and held my breath. I had to make sure that my hair also gets submerged. I stayed under there and closed my eyes. I am meditating. I held on to the sides of the bathtub and held on. I imagined that the night sky is beautiful. I imagined what my mom told me about the night sky aeons ago. Sure enough, that made my body more comfortable. After 5 minutes, I surfaced, gasping and coughing. I rinsed and pulled the plug and water rinsed out. I smelled myself and it's still stink a little, so I decided to take another bath, but this time I would sleep on the bath until morning, with more soap poured on the bath and a super-strong perfume to make sure that I smell very pleasant. So, I stepped on the bath and let my body cleaned until tomorrow morning. I submerged myself underwater for a few minutes. This is to clean my head from the stinky odor. I imagined myself walking with a super-strong fragrant smell. I surfaced my head, gasping, and then after a few deep breaths, I submerged myself again. I felt myself inside, peace and calm. I did not get to do this too often because the activities were so much. After another 7 minutes, I resurfaced, gasping. I felt all of Hippolyta's saliva odor were gone. But I decided to stay on the bathtub for the night. I relaxed my body, and I went to sleep. Category:The Fairiomachy Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page